Kimi Wo Miteiru
by Yuzumi Haruka
Summary: Sasuke tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, perasaan bahagia saat melihat seorang gadis yang menjadi pelanggan di tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, namun dia hanya mampu menatap sosoknya dan mengagumi keindahannya saja karena tak ada keberanian untuk mendekati sang gadis, hingga suatu saat dia melihat gadis itu bersama dengan sahabat terbaiknya.


Summary: Sasuke tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, perasaan bahagia saat melihat seorang gadis yang menjadi pelanggan di tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, namun dia hanya mampu menatap sosoknya dan mengagumi keindahannya saja karena tak ada keberanian untuk mendekati sang gadis, hingga suatu saat dia melihat gadis itu bersama dengan sahabat terbaiknya.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kimi Wo Miteiru by Yuzumi Haruka

=Kimi wo miteiru=

Siang itu Sasuke masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan paruh waktunya, seperti biasa di jam-jam pulang sekolah begitu memang toko rental tempatnya bekerja memang penuh dengan siswa siswi yang ingin meminjam beberapa buku atau kaset CD/DVD yang disewakan di toko itu, yaah meskipun sebagian besar siswi datang ke sana hanya untuk mendekati para penjaga tokonya yang terkenal tampan-tampan dan masih muda.

Kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke bergulir ke arah pintu masuk saat pintu kaca itu terbuka, menandakan ada pelanggan lain memasuki tokonya, namun sesaat kemudian helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya ketika tak mendapati apa yang dia harapkan muncul dari balik pintu kaca itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan beberapa buku pada gadis yang berada di seberang meja kasir.

"Ah…kochira koso…" lirih gadis itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu dan wajah memerah di depan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu sepertinya tak terlalu perduli dengan hal itu karena dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan reaksi para gadis yang rata-rata sama ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Pandangannya kini diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru toko yang mampu dia tangkap, ketiga rekan kerjanya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, ada yang menata rak-rak yang cukup berantakan karena ulah pelanggan, ada juga yang mulai menyuplai barang baru, dan ada yang tengah berusaha mengembalikan barang pinjaman ke tempatnya semula.

"Kak, saya pinjam yang ini!"

Sasuke tersadar saat mendengar teguran dari seorang pelanggannya yang menyodorkan setumpuk DVD ke meja kasir.

"Ah, baik, tolong tunggu sebentar!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, di saat itu pintu toko kembali terbuka dan masuklah beberapa orang siswi dari Konoha Inter High.

"Ino-chan, kau mau pinjam sesuatu?"

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar nama itu disebut, dan pemuda itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk di mana percakapan itu berasal.

"Um…tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan melihat-lihat dulu!" kata gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dipanggil Ino tadi, dan sekumpulan gadis itu mulai berpencar untuk mencari apa yang mereka minati.

Sasuke menahan nafas saat gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan melewati meja kasir menuju bagian CD musik, pemuda itu tahu apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan selama menunggu teman-temannya mencari incaran mereka. Gadis itu akan berdiri di deretan rak CD sambil mendengarkan musik di sana.

"Anoo…kak, masih lama ya?"

Sasuke kembali tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan pelanggannya, kedua onyxnya kini bergulir ke bawah tepatnya pada DVD pesanan yang dia pegang dan dia pun baru ingat kalau dia belum selesai menghitung total biaya DVD itu.

"U…um…maaf…sebentar lagi!" kata Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah karena ketahuan melamun saat bekerja.

Setelah melayani pesanan DVD itu, Sasuke segera memanggil rekan kerjanya untuk tukar posisi.

"Oi Naruto, gantian!" panggil Sasuke setengah berbisik pada temannya yang tengah menata buku yang sedikit berantakan tak jauh dari meja kasir.

"Oh oke!" kata pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu yang kemudian berjalan ke arah meja kasir, sedangkan Sasuke sudah beranjak dari tempatnya menuju bagian CD.

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke terkunci pada satu titik di mana sosok gadis berambut pirang yang telah lama dia perhatikan itu berdiri, gadis itu terlihat sedang menikmati lagu yang dimainkan player yang tersedia di samping rak CD, kedua telinganya tertutup oleh head set perantara musik yang dia dengar. Langkah Sasuke terasa berat saat semakin dekat dengan tempat gadis itu berdiri.

Tidak berani, takut tapi bahagia, nervous dan berdebar. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika jarak antara dirinya dan gadis itu semakin menipis, sungguh baru kali ini dia merasakan hal serumit itu hingga membuatnya merasa bagaikan pengecut paling rendah di dunia ini.

Karena tak tahu harus mendekati Ino dengan apa? Akhirnya dia mengangkat sebuah kardus di salah satu pojok rak buku sebagai alibi kalau dia sedang bekerja, bukan sedang berusaha mendekati seorang gadis. Padahal nyatanya memang kondisi ke dua itu lah yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Owh…My….Gosh!" Sasuke terlanjur nungging guna mengangkat kardus pendukung alibinya itu, namun rupanya kardus itu cukup berat hingga membuatnya kepayahan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Apa sih isi kardus ini?!" batin Sasuke kesal tapi karena dia sudah terlanjur memilih kardus itu di antara yang lain, akhirnya mau tidak mau dia tetap harus mengangkat kardus yang luar biasa berat itu untuk menjaga imagenya.

"Owh great! Setumpuk kamus besar dan satu unit UPS bekas di dalamnya, pantas saja berat sekali!" batin Sasuke lagi saat menilik isi kardus yang dia bawa.

(kalau ada yang nggak tahu UPS, itu adalah alat yang biasanya dipasang di komputer sebagai penampung daya listrik sementara supaya jika ada pemadaman lampu mendadak, komputer nggak akan langsung mati melainkan menggunakan daya simpanan dari UPS tadi hingga komputer tetap hidup untuk beberapa saat sampai waktu yang cukup untuk menyimpan data, dan benda ini bagian dalamya terbuat dari tembaga jadi beratnya melebihi berat CPU besar, monitor tabung atau printer meskipun barangnya berukuran lebih kecil dari pada benda perangkat komputer lain) sekian sekilas info, kita lanjut ke cerita.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino yang masih hikmat mendengarkan musik dari head setnya, bahkan kedua mata gadis itu terpejam seolah mendalami isi lagu yang dia dengar.

"Uhm!" Sasuke berdehem sekali saat lewat di belakang gadis itu, tapi percuma saja karena kedua telinga gadis itu tertutup, mana tahu ada yang bersuara di belakangnya setampan apapun orang itu.

"_Oh damn shit! Dia nggak sadar aku lewat di belakangnya!"_ gerutu inner Sasuke yang masih mondar-mandir di belakang Ino sambil berdehem-dehem sampai terbatuk-batuk sendiri sedangkan Ino masih stay calm sambil bersenandung mengikuti liryc lagu yang dia dengar.

"_Apa auraku kurang besar ya? Tapi siapapun pasti menyadari keberadaanku biarpun dari jarak 5 meter!"_ inner Sasuke masih saja bermonolog sedangkan kenyataannya pemuda itu hanya berdiri layaknya patung mbok jamu di belakang Ino yang tak juga menyadari keberadaannya.

Sasuke melirik gadis pirang itu dari ekor matanya saat sebulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya menuju dagu, dalam bayangannya dia sudah berdiri di samping gadis itu dan mulai berkenalan juga bercerita ini dan itu, tapi kenyataannya?

Nihil!

Pemuda itu masih tetap berada di posisinya terdiam sambil masih membawa kardus super berat tadi yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih ringan saat berada di dekat Ino, mungkin dia terlalu disibukkan oleh pikiran ingin kenalan dari pada memikirkan betapa beratnya kardus yang dia bawa.

"Oi Sasuke! Ngapain berdiri di situ bukannya kerja?!" dan suara panggilan itu menyentakkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, berikut menjatuhkan kardus yang dia bawa ke lantai,

"ITTTTTEEEEEEEEEE!"

Atau lebih tepatnya jatuh menghantam kaki Sasuke dulu sebelum menyentuh lantai.

Dan perhatian orang-orang di sekitar sana mulai tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di lantai sambil mengelus kakinya yang lumayan sakit karena kejatuhan kardus beserta isinya tepat di ujung siku-siku. Rupanya penderitaan Sasuke tak berakhir di situ, saat pemuda itu mendongak ternyata gadis pujaannya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun sebentar kemudian dia mulai terkikik di balik punggung tangannya yang menutupi bibir pinkishnya sambil berkata 'Daijoubu?' dengan tawa geli yang tak dapat di sembunyikan.

Sungguh saat ini Sasuke ingin menghilang dari sana secara instan, entah dengan masuk ke dimensi lain yang tersembunyi di dalam kardus, atau membalik lantai di bawahnya yang terdapat ruangan rahasia, atau menguburnya sekalian dengan UPS di gudang barang bekas, namun hal-hal itu hanyalah harapan kosongnya saja karena pada kenyataannya dia masih di sana, duduk di lantai dengan kaki bengkak dan muka merah mengenaskan yang bisa menurunkan imagenya seketika.

"SHIMATTAAAAAAAAA!" seru inner Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan tiang gantungan untuk bunuh diri.

Seumur-umur dia tak pernah merasa malu separah ini, apa lagi di depan orang yang seharusnya dia perlihatkan sisi sempurna dirinya.

"Maaf, kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Ino sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke biarpun kikikan kecil masih terlewat di bibirnya.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke sok cool sambil menerima uluran tangan Ino, padahal innernya sudah menebar bunga 7 rupa sebagai persembahan dewa karena memberinya kesempatan menggenggam tangan lembut itu yang selama ini ingin dia sentuh biarpun sedikit saja.

"Ino-chan, kami sudah selesai, kau mau pulang tidak?!" Ino menoleh ke arah kasir di mana teman-temannya tengah menunggunya, dia pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terpana menatap punggung Ino yang menjauh, sementara tangannya yang tadi berhasil menggenggam tangan Ino masih tak bergerak sejak Ino melepas genggaman tangannya. Bahkan dia tak sadar saat gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada salah seorang rekan kerjanya sebelum keluar toko.

=oooooo=

Hari berikutnya masih sama dengan kemarin, rutinitas Sasuke sepulang sekolah dia akan langsung ke toko rental untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Bersama dengan teman pirangnya Naruto Uzumaki, mereka mulai ambil posisi masing-masing untuk bekerja, di sana sudah ada dua orang rekan mereka lainnya yang mulai bekerja. Sasuke langsung mengambil tempat di meja kasir karena di sanalah tempat terdekat dengan pintu masuk yang menjadi pusat pengintaiannya setiap kali ada orang datang, sedangkan Naruto yang biasanya berada di tengah rak-rak buku, kini malah bersender di depan meja kasir sambil melihat-lihat isi toko yang baru sedikit pengunjung.

"Oi Teme,"

"Hn?"

"Ada yang naksir kamu lho!"

"Hn!"

"Orangnya cantik banget!"

"Hn!"

"Dia sering ke sini juga,"

"Hn!"

Naruto memicingkan matanya, mulai kesal dengan setiap reaksi Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan itu.

"Kurasa sekarang dia mulai membencimu!"

"Hn!"

"Makannya dia langsung menyewa bulldozer untuk mengeruk habis kebun tomatmu!"

"Hn."

"….?!"

"APA?!"

Seru Sasuke panik, dia bahkan langsung menelepon orang rumahnya menanyakan apakan kebun tomatnya masih utuh atau sudah menjadi tanah perkuburan. Namun sesaat kemudian dia menghela nafas lega saat mendengar kebun tomatnya masih utuh tanpa kurang sehelai daun pun, bahkan ulat-ulatnya tak luput dari hitungan Mikoto, mereka juga masih utuh tak kurang sehelai bulu pun.

Entah yang terakhir itu termasuk hal baik atau buruk?

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Sasuke mengarahkan death glare terbaiknya pada teman pirangnya yang sangat baik hati(?) itu.

"Oi Bakadobe bin toa masjid voice!" desis Sasuke dengan nada horror.

"Apa maksudmu tadi huh?!"

Sasuke sudah akan melempar Naruto ke mesin cuci terdekat kalau saja tak ada pelanggan yang datang ke meja kasir untuk membayar biaya sewa. Maka selamatlah nyawa Naruto saat ini, dan dia masih sempat-sempatnya menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke sebelum menghilang di balik rak buku, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mati-matian menyembunyikan aura membunuhnya karena gagal membantai seekor musang berkepala duren.

"Irashaimase!" salah seorang karyaman toko menyambut beberapa siswi Konoha Inter High yang baru saja memasuki toko rental itu. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu dan disuguhi pemandanan tercantik yang pernah dia lihat.

"Ino-chan, serial Sky Chord sudah rilis lho!"

"Hontou?"

"Iya, kemarin aku lihat tapi belum sempat mengambilnya, kau mau mengambilnya hari ini?"

"Um…boleh juga!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa menahan nafas saat gadis pujaannya itu lewat di depan meja kasir bersama teman-temannya yang kini tengah asyik menceritakan tentang serial komik baru.

"Errr…kak, kembalian saya?" dan teguran dari pelanggan itu lah yang mengembalikan kesadarannya ke dunia nyata.

"Eh? Ah, maaf! Ini kembaliannya!" kata Sasuke yang memberikan beberapa keping uang kembali pada pelanggannya itu.

Setelah pelanggannya berlalu, kedua mata onyx Sasuke mulai mencari-cari keberadaan teman pirangnya untuk berganti posisi, namun sejauh yang dia lihat dia tak menemukan keberadaan makhluk pirang itu.

"Kemana perginya si bakadobe itu?!" gumam Sasuke sambil berdecak kecil, namun kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan meja kasir tanpa menunggu penggantinya, berniat untuk mencarinya sambil jalan.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri deretan rak-rak buku bagian novel yang lumayan tinggi, hingga kemudian sampai di deretan komik yang cukup ramai, namun dia tetap dapat menangkap sepasang blonde yang sedang cekikikan di depan rak komik romance. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang tempat terjauh di dalam hatinya saat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi sang gadis blonde saat sedang berbicara dengan teman pirangnya yang sejak tadi dia cari.

"_Mungkin Naruto sedang melawak dan Ino tertawa sampai wajahnya merah, itu wajar kan?" _pikir Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri dan mencari kemungkinan kondisi yang mungkin sedang terjadi di antara kedua blonde itu.

Kedua onyx Sasuke tak juga beralih dari sepasang blonde di depan sana, bahkan sempat melebar dan mengeryit saat melihat Naruto yang biasanya serampangan itu bisa bersikap sangat lembut pada Ino.

Krek!

Suara gemeletuk cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada ujung rak buku sampai terdengar saat pemuda itu melimpahkan emosinya pada ujung rak tak bersalah itu ketika melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depan sana.

Tak ingin berlama-lama menyakiti diri, dia pun berbalik meninggalkan kedua blonde objek perhatiannya itu.

=oooooo=

Hari berikutnya Naruto dibuat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yag menurutnya tak mungkin dilontarkan oleh pemuda emo itu, namun pada kenyataannya si pemuda emo benar-benar menanyakannya saat itu.

"A…apaan tadi Sas?" bahkan Naruto sampai menanyakan kembali apa yang baru saja dia dengar, dan panggilannya pada Sasuke pun tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tanya, apa kau punya pacar?!" tanya Sasuke lebih tegas yang membuat Naruto tercengang dan sesaat kemudian bergindik dan mulai menjaga jarak dari teman emonya itu.

"Ngapain kamu menggigil gaje kayak tikus kecebur got?!" tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya melihat reaksi Naruto akan pertanyaannya.

"Pertanyaan anehmu itu yang membuatku begini!" sentak Naruto sambil menempel ke salah satu rak buku.

"Memangnya pertanyaanku aneh apa? Jawab aja punya atau enggak?!" tegas Sasuke.

"Enggak, kenapa?!" jawab Naruto langsung dan itu membuat sasuke terbelalak sebelum kemudian berbalik dan menyembunyikan helaan nafas leganya.

"_Berarti Ino bukan pacar Naruto!"_ batin Sasuke lega.

"Oi Teme! Kenapa nanyain itu?!" tanya Naruto yang masih berlindung di balik rak buku.

"Cuma memastikan kalau pikiranku salah!" kata Sasuke sambil kembali berkutat di meja kasir dan mulai membuka-buka majalah sport di dekat mejanya.

"Tenang saja, aku ini straight!" tegasnya saat menyadari reaksi Naruto akan pertanyaannya tadi. Dan itu membuat Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Yokatta!" Naruto menghela nafas lega sambil kembali beraktivitas.

"Um…ngomong-ngomong soal pacar…sebenarnya sekarang ini aku sedang berencana untuk menembak seorang cewek," kata Naruto yang tanpa sadar membuat kegiatan membaca Sasuke terhenti namun tidak dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda blonde di depan sana.

"Dia bersekolah di Konoha Inter High dan satu tahun di bawah kita." Lanjut Naruto yang mampu membuat tangan Sasuke gemetar hingga majalah yang dia pegang tak terasa sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Dia juga sering ke sini lho, kau pasti tahu orangnya!" kata Naruto lagi yang tidak sadar kalau teman curhatnya itu sudah tak lagi bisa mendengar apapun yang dia katakan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

=oooooo=

ZRAZZZZZZZZZ

Hujan deras mengguyur Konoha saat Sasuke baru saja akan keluar dari gedung sekolah, hari itu dia memang pulang terlambat karena kegiatan klub basket, sedangkan teman pirangnya yang biasa pulang atau lebih tepatnya ke toko rental bersamanya itu telah pulang lebih dulu karena hari ini memang toko sedang libur.

Sasuke membuka payung hitamnya yang sudah dia persiapkan sejak pagi tadi, dan mulai keluar dari area Rashen High School sambil menyelipkan headset di kedua telinganya. Hari ini dia tak ada rencana ingin pergi mampir ke suatu tempat, mengingat cuaca juga tidak mendukung akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

Hujan masih mengguyur saat langkah kaki Sasuke manapaki trotoar daerah pertokoan Konoha yang masih cukup ramai meskipun keadaan sedang hujan, kedua matanya sesekali melirik ke sekitarnya berharap menemukan pemandangan yang cukup menarik di tengah perjalanan pulangnya itu. Namun bukan pemandangan yang menarik melainkan pemandangan menyakitkan lah yang dia dapati.

Seketika langkahnya terhenti, tenggorokannya tercekat dan tangannya gemetar saat melihat sosok Naruto dan Ino tengah berjalan di bawah satu payung di depan sana, belum lagi saat itu keduanya terlihat senang dan tertawa bersama seolah sedang menceritakan hal yang menarik.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat sakit karena pemandangan itu, memori-memori tentang kemungkinan hubungan Naruto dan Ino pun kembali berkelebat di dalam pikirannya. Kebersamaan mereka di toko rental, cerita Naruto tentang seorang gadis yang dia sukai dan rencananya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada gadis itu, hingga akhirnya pemandangan di depannya saat ini membuat Sasuke kehilangan harapannya. Tanpa sadar payung dalam genggamannya sudah jatuh dan terbang entah kemana menyisakan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri mematung membiarkan rintik air hujan membasahi tubuhnya, sedangkan kedua mata onyxnya masih mengunci kedua sosok pirang yang berjalan semakin menjauh di depan sana.

=Kimi Wo Miteiru=

Sasuke terdiam di meja kasir sambil menatap salah satu pojok rak buku di mana dia lagi-lagi menangkap sepasang blonde sedang bercengkrama di sana, kedua onyxnya terlalu terpaku pada keduanya sampai tak menghiraukan sosok lain di dekat mereka yang ikut dalam percakapan. Kedua matanya memicing saat menangkap semburat merah di kedua pipi Ino saat Naruto bicara padanya entah apa itu, dan decakan kesal pun keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak laki-laki di dunia ini, harus Naruto yang mendapatkannya?!" gumam Sasuke yang dia yakin hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya, tapi rupanya tidak begitu karena ada orang lain yang mendengarnya meskipun samar.

"Um..Naruto kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara yang menyentakkan Sasuke dari lamunan sekilasnya dan pemuda itu langsung tercekat saat melihat Ino berdiri di seberang meja kasir sambil menatapnya dengan kedua mata aquamarine jernihnya.

"Daijoubu?" tanya Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Sasuke yang tak menunjukkan respon apapun.

"U…um…daijoubu desu!" kata Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah karena ketahuan bengong.

"A..ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sasuke yang kini pura-pura fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Um…h…aku mau pinjam ini!" kata Ino sambil menyodorkan beberapa komik pilihannya, namun wajahnya ditundukkan karena tak berani lama-lama menatap pemuda di depannya. Sasuke pun menerima buku-buku dari tangan Ino dan mulai menghitungnya dalam diam meskipun jantungnya berisik karena baru saja bersentuhan dengan tangan lembut Ino biarpun hanya sekilas.

"Anoo…" Sasuke dan Ino mengerjap saat keduanya berucap bersamaan dan itu membuat keduanya semakin salah tingkah.

"Kau duluan saja!" kata Ino sambil menatap lantai di bawahnya seperti melihat neverland dari lantai yang dia pijak.

"U…um…" Sasuke mengangguk ragu sambil berpikir akan mulai dari mana.

"Um…kau…akrab sekali dengan Naruto…ya?" tanya Sasuke ragu, Ino pun mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang pura-pura menatap ke layar komputer.

"Iya…tentu saja…kami kan tinggal satu atap jadi harus akur." Kata Ino yang membuat Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"_Sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian itu?!" _jerit inner Sasuke frustasi meskipun di luarnya tetap memasang tampang cool.

"Begitu?" gumam Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahu lagi mau bicara apa karena sudah jelas sekali kalau hubungan Naruto dan Ino itu sudah sangat jauh.

"Oh ya, kau tadi mau bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan buku pesanan Ino ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Um…Uchiha-kun…sebenarnya aku…" Ino mulai memilin-milin ujung sweaternya tanda salah tingkah dan wajahnya pun bersemu merah. Sasuke yang melihat sikap Ino itu biasanya langsung mengerti bahasa tubuh yang dilakukan Ino, itu menandakan kalau gadis itu sedang malu dan bingung seperti gadis-gadis lain yang setiap kali ingin mengutarakan perasaan cinta padanya. tapi kali ini Sasuke tak mau berharap banyak karena dia tahu Ino sudah jadi milik Naruto.

"Ada apa Ino-san?" tanya Sasuke berusaha bersikap sewajarnya.

"Aku…" Ino mulai mendogakkan wajahnya dan mengucapkan maksudnya secara langsung dan begitu cepat hingga Sasuke terlihat kesulitan untuk mencerna apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku menyukaimu Uchiha-kun!" itu lah yang mampu ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke namun entah kenapa belum mampu mencapai bagian pengolah informasi di otaknya hingga tubuhnya saat ini hanya bisa menegang karena shock.

"U…Uchiha-kun?" panggil Ino yang membuat Sasuke tersentak dan akhirnya apa yang dia dengar itu sampai juga di otaknya. (Sungguh lemot sekali distributor otak Sasuke itu ckckck =_=)

"Ma…maaf…Ino-san…bisa diulangi?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum yakin dengan apa yang diberikan informan di otaknya.

"Sudah lama…aku menyukaimu Uchiha-kun!" kata Ino yang semakin memperparah warna merah di wajahnya, sedangkan Sasuke kembali dibuat tercengang dan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"_Apakah aku sedang berkhayal saat ini?" _batin Sasuke yang tak masih menatap tak percaya pada sosok pirang yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Aku tahu pasti banyak gadis yang menyukaimu Uchiha-san, dan aku mungkin tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mereka, tapi perasaanku benar-benar tulus…"

Tu…tunggu! Tunggu!" sela Sasuke dengan mengarahkan telapak tangannya di depan Ino sebagai tanda agar Ino menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kuakui kau jauh lebih menarik dari pada gadis-gadis lain," wajah Ino kembali memerah penuh saat mendengar pujuan Sasuke.

"Tapi bukankah kau kau itu pacar Naruto? Jadi kenapa kau malah bilang kau suka padaku di tempat kerja pacarmu sendiri huh?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Ino terbengong.

"Kenapa? ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke yang dapat melihat sinyal keanehan pada reaksi Ino.

"A…aku?" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dan Naruto?" kali ini dia menunjuk arah di mana terakhir kali dia bertemu Naruto.

"Pacaran?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Iya?" jawab Sasuke setengah ragu.

"Pffft….hihihi…hahaha..." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Ino tertawa mendengar perkataanya.

"Hahahaha mana mungkin itu terjadi Uchiha-kun! Hahaha kami ini kakak adik!" kata Ino di sela tawanya.

"…."

"Eh?!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kami ini saudara kandung, mana mungkin melakukan itu? Hihihi…dari mana datangnya pikiran seperti itu Uchiha-kun?" tanya Ino yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu.

"S…soalnya kulihat kalian akrab sekali." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kea rah lain.

"Itu karena kami saudara!" kata Ino.

"Dia juga bilang kalau dia menyukai seorang gadis di Konoha Inter High."

"Itu sih Sakura teman sekelasku, oh ya, sekarang mereka juga sudah jadian!" kata Ino lagi, entah ke mana perginya rasa canggungnya tadi sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Jadi rupanya kau salah paham tentang hubungan kami?" tanya Ino yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang masih berusaha menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Um…sedikit…" Sasuke melirik Ino yang masih menatapya.

"Banyak." Lanjutnya sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena ketahuan salah paham.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Kini Sasuke kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah gadis di depannya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya…"

"Tapi aku belum!" sahut Ino sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke pun mengerjap mendapati protes langsung dari gadis pujaannya itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekasihnya.

"Uhm…perlu kau ketahui kalau selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk dekat denganmu," kata Sasuke yang membuat Ino tercekat dan kembali menampilkan semburat merah di pipinya.

Hening sesaat sebelum Sasuke malanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku juga…menyukaimu, ah tidak! Aku mencintaimu Ino!" kata Sasuke tegas, setegas tatapan matanya yang mengarah pada aquamarine Ino yang menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Pajak hadiah ditanggung yang baru jadian lho ya!"

Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah berada di belakang Ino dan menyenderkan dagunya di bahu adiknya itu sambil berserigai jahil pada teman emonya.

"Kau sediri juga baru saja jadian!" Ino menggendikkan bahunya untuk menepis Naruto dari sana.

"Tapi kami kan jadiannya kemarin!" protes Naruto.

"Sama saja!" sentak Ino sambil menantang kakaknya itu dengan berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Ya beda dong, kan hari ini dan kemarin sudah berbeda tanggal, iya kan Sakura-chan?" Naruto menoleh ke arah kekasih pinknya untuk mendapatkan dukungan.

"Ino pig, di mana-mana yang namanya hari ini dan kemarin itu jelas beda!" Sakura tentu saja membela pacarnya.

"Sudahlah Ino, mereka orang-orang miskin dan anak-anak terlantar yang harus dipelihara oleh orang yang mampu!" sela Sasuke dengan kata-kata tajamnya berhasil membuat Naruto dan Sakura terdiam.

"Hm...benar sekali itu khufufu..."

Dan sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian ini akhirnya bisa membully para pemalak yang hampir saja menjadikan mereka korban pemerasan.

**Omake**

Sebenarnya selama ini Ino juga berusaha mencari cara untuk dekat dengan Sasuke namun dia terlalu canggung saat bertemu dengannya, sama dengan yang Sasuke rasakan setiap kali bertemu dengan Ino. Dan karena Naruto selalu mendesaknya untuk mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung pada Sasuke dari pada harus minta tolong pada Naruto untuk memberi tahu Sasuke, akhirnya Ino mulai memberanikan diri untuk memberi tahu Sasuke secara langsung mengenai perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Soo…bagaimana minna? Apakah cukup menghibur untuk dibaca? Gomen kalau feelnya kurang terasa apa lagi di ending, dan silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini dan berikan saran agar Ruru bisa memperbaiki apa yang kurang dari fic Ruru.

Untuk pembaca Promise, mungkin tidak lama lagi akan saya apdet tapi sebagai informasi, chapter ini akan mengambil seting waktu yang sama dengan Ino di chapter kemarin namun dari sudut pandang karakter-karakter yang belum muncul di chapter lalu, jadi saat scene chapter ini terjadi Ino juga belum bertemu dengan Kakashi seperti di ending chapter lalu.

Oh ya, buat yang mau lihat covernya full version, silahkan kunjungi FB atau akun deviantart saya yang tersedia di profile^^

Saa minna, please give me your review^_^

*Salam Cute*


End file.
